An Extraordinary Love
by xcarleyishdaCHAOSx
Summary: A young lamb, Bella Swan, and an immortal lion, Edward Cullen, are the perfect couple. Till SHE arrives. EdxBell OOCxJacob
1. Chapter 1

1

I n t r o d u c i n g

A

W i t c h y

W o m a n

The sun set over the shimmery waters of La Push as Edward and I lay on a mossy hill a good distance away from the treaty border lines. I snuggled into his cold stone chest and purred softly as he ran his finger slowly up and down my back, humming the lullaby he wrote for me years ago. My fiance - God, that sounds _so_ weird to say - and I seemed so perfect. So surreal. But if you really knew us, you would know, that this love is like a love between a lion and a lamb. Me, Bella Swan, the lamb, sweet and innocent to the naked eye. A person so normal and so unwilling to believe in love and marriage, who is now believing in the impossible and is getting married in less than two weeks. Edward Cullen, my lion, cold and hard and so amazingly sexy on the surface (Oh may someone help me, he has the most perfect body!) but in the core, he is soft and sweet and only wanting to give me everything I desire.

My lion. My protector. My sexy vampire. My Edward Cullen.

His lamb. His weak little human. Me, Bella Swan.

"Bella, baby?" I looked up at the velvety voice that rocked me to my core, shaking my soul and creating skips in my heart rhythm. I smiled, very softly, barely breathing. He was perfection. And he was all mine.

"Hm?" I sighed softly.

"You ready to go? It's getting a little too dark, and I don't want to worry Charlie." He said sarcastically. He was just going to sneak upstairs and sleep with me. He was always around me. Especially lately, with the wedding coming up, he barely left me alone. None of the Cullens left me alone for more than two minutes. I had to get Jakob to help me escape from my house. We've. . . adopted each other. We are so close, we are family. We realized that we had crushes and we can't be together.

"Yes." He grinned that amazingly sweet crooked grin he always got me with. He pulled me onto his back and lunged through the back woods to the Cullen mansion. I smiled, feeling my hair whip around me in a frenzy of auburn tangles. I got over the initial shock, long ago. I loved this now. The freedom of feeling everything around you, whipping and swirling a deep haze. I moaned when Edward stopped on the back porch of the mansion. He smiled at my moan and kissing my neck slowly and working his way up to my lips. No matter how cold, his lips made my body heat up.

He pulled away from me and I _hmph_ed at him. He barked a laugh. I stuck my tongue out at him and walked through the back door. Alice sat on the couch in the back porch, enclosement. Her pixie face framed with spiked black hair and jewels all in her hair, she looked like a goddess in the silver Italian made sundress. She smiled at us both before looking back to her book, and giggling. I looked slightly at the book and groaned. _ANOTHER freaking bridal book?_ Alice had gone through at least seventy in the last twelve days.

Edward pulled me out of the room and down the hall, to grab my bag from the steps before I could say anything to Alice, the bridal queen. "Why is she like this with every big event we freaking plan? I mean she is like a wild woman." I said, raving, as we walked in toward the silver Porsche. I groaned. I hated to take this car, so very vibrant and noticeable. Not very inconspicuous. He grinned like a mad man and picked up speed. He hit the clutch and went through second, third, and fourth gear like it was nothing. I gripped the dashboard as I clutched my eyes closed when taking the gravel road turn off onto my street. I screamed softly and tensed up. Edward laughed, hard and proud.

He calmed down the car, moving slowly and parking perfectly behind my father's cruiser. My heart rate slowly receeded and my breathing slowed to a normal rhythm. "Charlie would kill you if he saw you driving like that." I stated, trying to sound firm but my voice shook slightly. Edward just shrugged and kissed me softly, making my heart rate speed up again.

"But thats the best part. The thrill of noone knowing. The fact that-" He stopped in mid sentence and looked puzzled. Edward was staring out my window in confusion. I looked in his line of sight and my jaw dropped. A black and red Lamborghini with butterfly doors and Betty Boop painted on the hood with blue and purple ghost flames around her was sitting in the shadows of the willow tree by the house.

I screamed, jumping out of the car. I raced up the steps and threw open the door. I stumbled down the hallway and rushed into the living room. I stopped in the threshold and stared in disbelief. There sat beside Charlie, a thickly curved, beautiful sixteen-year-old girl, with blonde, white, and red hair, spiked in the back and fluffed and straightened to perfection. She smiled and jumped up, running to me with open arms.

"Roxanne! When did you get here?! Did you drive all the way from Florida? Why did you come to Forks? Oh, I've missed you so! How is Joe? How is Auntie Theresa and Uncle Mitch?" I bombarded her with loads of questions as she giggled and lead us to the couch, across from Charlie.

"Settle down Bells! I've missed you too! I just got here twenty minutes ago. I thought this would be a great surprise gift, besides the one I already got you! Yes I drove from Florida. Me and Joe are done, dumb lieing cheating skank. Mom and Dad are great just pissed they couldn't see their Bella-Nella get married!" I blushed slightly at the old nickname.

I heard a soft cough, coming from the threshold. Charlie grumbled slightly, sinking back into the couch. "Oh! Roxy, this is Edward Cullen," I said standing up and pulling him to sit with me, "My fiance." Edward nodded his head and extended his hand to her.

"And Edward, this is my favorite cousin in the whole entire world, Roxanne Elizabeth Marie Moser." She blushed prettily at that and smiled brightly at him. Edward, to my surprise shuttered slightly. I'd have to ask him about that later. I smiled brightly at her.

"So tell me everything! Its been what, ten years? We haven't even talked on the internet! But as soon as I heard that you, my Belly, was getting married I said goodbye Floriday, and hello Forksy! " Roxanne said holding my hands tightly. I smiled and patted her hands, my eyes filling with tears. I looked at her fingers. _Dang! She has beautiful nails! _I looked at her and then at Edward and frowned. He seemed on edge. I patted his leg softly and smiled.

Roxanne didn't seem to at ease either. When it was just me, her, and Charlie, she was all bubbles. Now it seemed she was all business. I smiled at both of them, and yawned sleepily. I didn't realize how tired I was until now. the intensity in the air was killing the mood and my adernaline was depleteing. I smiled at Roxy.

"I'll take your bags to the spare room and you can get settled. We'll talk all day tomorrow. And you can meet the rest of the Cullens'!" I said happily, trying to brighten the mood but to no avail. The room seemed silent and exploding with fierceness. Like all of them had to protect something from the other, or had to fight to keep the other safe.

Was it my imagination or was there something going on that I don't know about?


	2. Chapter 2

2

I s

S h e

I n t e r e s t i n g

T o

Y o u

I walked up the stairs slowly after Charlie showed Roxy to her room. He talked so animatedly and ushered her around slowly, taking his time to show her EVERY little detail you could possibly imagine. It was insanity, but I guess with another person in the house, he could finally get his mind off of the approaching wedding. Upon the 'taking' of his only daughter, her final goodbye, leaving with a man he really didn't care for all that much.

I sighed. Yes, I knew all too well what he was doing. He was stalling, trying to create time with anyone. Especially me. I was no longer going to be his little girl in two weeks. At eighteen years old, I would be a wife. I would be a woman. I would be gone from him forever. And he may think of that as me and him only contacting through a few visits on Christmas and other holidays and a few random phone calls here and there. And in some truth, he was right. 'Cause as soon as we are married, me and Edward had agreed that we weren't gonna wait too long to change me. He had prepared me for the worst and he said all he tried to to get me to change my mind.

Umm, HELL NO! I was going through with a wedding that I wanted nothing to do with in the first place AND accepting all of his outrageous gifts AND going to spend at the most a year in college with him. Oh no. He wasn't getting out of this. No way. We agreed.

I pulled my hair up into a loose, lopsided bun on the top of my head and threw on a head band, pulling my long bangs out of my face as I washed my face and brushed my teeth. I listened quietly, smiling at blowing a weird toothpastey kiss to both Roxanne and Charlie. They laughed but yawned sleepily and walked into their bedrooms, closing the door. I heard the television pop, signaling Charlie had turned it on and a soft murmur of the late night baseball game seeped through the door. I heard Roxanne huff softly, muttering about men, and the blaring sound of The Devil Wears Prada screamed from her door.

I sighed, spitting out the remains of the toothpaste from my mouth. I picked up my Zune from the downstairs computer and pluged it in, humming softly to Elliot Yamin. I stumbled up the stairs, which was nothing new for me, and slowly swayed into my room, slipping through the door and shutting it with my foot. My eyes were shut as I slowly moved to the beat.

I felt hands, cold, stoney and beautiful, grab my waist and pull me against a hard body. I gasped lightly and spun around, careful to keep my balance. . . for once. I smiled at Edward and kissed him. "You know, for being such a clutz, you aren't that bad at dancing." He said, kissing my ear softly. I slapped him playfully across the chest. He just chuckled and lifted me in the air before slowly setting me on the bed, laying me back. He pulled my headphones out of my ears, shut it off and stared at me.

Nothing special. My normal. Sweat-pants and a huge jersey. I smiled and blushed lightly at him, pulling him down to me and licking up and down his neck, nipping on his ear and the joint between his shoulder and neck. He purred softly, pulling back.

"Love, you know we can't." He spoke softly, trying to be stern but it was very hard. His voice was shaking. I grew very bold and grinned. I kissed him hard on the lips, and he, in return, ran his fingers through my hair, our tongues fighting for dominance. I then ran my hands down his chest to his groin. He froze.

"I win. Night!" I said smiling as I kissed his lips softly and crawled up the bed and stood up, shaking out my ponytail and pulling off the ratty sweats. I made a very big show of bending over, my black and pink thong, compliments to Alice, showed despite the jersey. I crawled into bed, smiling shaking my ass in the air slowly.

"God, I hate you." Edward said, groaning as he watched me. I smiled, giggling as I curled up against him. He growled lightly as I pushed up against him with a certain purpose, more than just to stretch my tired limbs. He put his arms around me and kissed my hairs. "Why do you love to torture me? You're already gorgeous, and your blood drives me insane. I love your every move. So why torture me with how sexy you can possibly?!" I just laughed slowly, flipping around so I could face him.

"You don't hate me. You love me." I said bluntly. He huffed and kissed me softly. I smiled and sat in silence comfortably for a few minutes, just listening and thinking. The television was off awhile ago, when Charlie's team had lost, making him huff and puff about the defensive positions and such. The blaring scream-o was still loud and out of control. That reminded me of earlier. I pursed my lips. "Edward?"

"Hm?" He murmured, his nose pressed to my hair. I smiled.

"What was going on earlier with Roxy and you?" I asked softly, watching his face for his reaction. His eyes snapped open and became darker, more of a molten chocolate. "There is just something about her. Dangerous, risky, crazy. Different. That's all. I'm just worried. I don't want you to get hurt, love. You know you are my world. If I can live forever, but have no you, I have no reason to be immortal. And you know whatever you want, or need, is my command." He said, his eyes returning to the same slow molten gold that sparked a flame inside of me that couldn't be extinguished. I shuddered, a tremor that ran through my whole body, from my head to my toes. Through my heart, soul, and every part of me, shaking my core.

"G-g-good. Because I was going to ask Alice, if it would be okay, if Roxanne sang, and danced in the wedding. She told me in a couple of her letters before we lost contact that she would be so very honored to be in my wedding someday. So do you think she would mind?" I asked slowly, gulping a few breaths at a time to regain my composure. Edward seemed shocked and blinked at me a few times.

"I don't really know, love. I'll ask her though. Roxanne is coming though, I should take my leave for a while. I'll be back, Bella. I love you." He said as he slid off the bed, I kissed him softly, trying to hold on to him. But I knew that he was right, I remeber hearing the end of a song, and the yawns from Roxy. "I love you too. Stay close please?" I whispered quickly as he slipped through the window. Edward, winked, nodding his head as he slowly, and quietly shut the window and slipped into the shadows of the trees.

At that very moment the door swung open, Roxy stood there in a tank top and short boxers. She smiled and I smiled brightly back. I patted by bed, turning on a light. Roxanne jumped on the bed, giggling. I laughed softly and looked at her pretty face and noticed her hair was white. Didn't really surprise me to say the least, I mean, when we were little her hair was always changing. I just thought that her dad let her do whatever she cared. I envied her in that.

"Belly. God you are gorgeous! I've missed you so much! Its crazy! How is everything here, aren't you about ready to kill yourself?!" I laughed and shook my head.

"No. Edward made everything better. It was rocky at first but other than that, it's been a real . . . trip." I said softly, thinking over the Volturi, James, Laurent, and Victoria. Everything that had happened in the last year or two. I moaned, pinching the bride of my nose. She laughed.

Roxy's face hardened slightly, then relaxed. She smiled. "Tell Edward he can come here. I know he was here a few minutes ago and that he is very, worried, to say the least." My jaw dropped and I stared at her like she had grown two heads.

"W-wha?!" I said in sudden surprise, unable to make a sentence at all. She just smiled and with a flick of her finger, the window was open just as Edward's fingers were gripping the handle to lift it up. He stared at her hard and long before walking into the room, his feet making no sound as he padded across the floor, taking his place on the bed, next to me.

"How'd ya know?" I asked slowly, my brain beginning to function more properly. She just shook her head and looked at Edward. "You must be a little more carefull with how you go around with this whole, sneaking business." She smiled and pinched my cheeks. I couldn't help but roll my eyes and smile at her. Edward, was alittle more reproachful. When her hand came close to his proximity, he started to shudder.

"Aww. The poor vampire is afraid of an elemental?"

Huh?


	3. Chapter 3

3

W H A T

A R E Y O U

T A L K I N G

A B O U T?

My eyes switched from Roxanne's cocky smile to Edward's ferocious, fanged grimace. I stood in between the two. I stared at Roxy, her eyes were switching from vibrant blue to deep red and then to green like the color of the ocean by some deserted island. I rubbed my eyes with the back of my hand and groaned softly. I placed my other hand on my hip and sighed.

"What the hell are you talking about," I moaned out the question, rubbing the bridge of my nose with my thumb and forefinger, something that I had come accustomed to doing when I became extremely stressed. Especially since the whole wedding situation came into my life, it's all I can do to keep myself from ripping my head off. Most people picked up smoking, but not me. I decided that self mutilation was just so much more satisfying. I pressed the skin on the bridge of my nose and squeezed. Pain shot through my facial features, but I just rubbed the spot and cursed softly. I could feel Edward's gaze on my back but I just looked at Roxanne, ignoring him.

Roxanne leaned against the wall, smirking. I watched as her long tanned legs twitched and tensed. Her whole body just seemed to be ready to pounce at any moment. She reminded me of a wolf. She reminded me a lot of Jacob, how he was always so tense and super sensitive to everything when he had a bad feeling about something. Her aura was calm and her demeanor was just confident. Not a shred of fear showed on her face or in the way she leaned against the wall.

"Dear Bells, you think fang boy here is the only mythical creature around? There is more in this world than you know about dear cousin." Roxanne pushed herself off of the wall and walked to the bed, smirking at Edward. I saw Edward's eyes widened and heard him growl deep in his throat. I quickly grabbed his hand and squeezed it in comfort. Roxy scoffed at this gesture and I glared up at her.

She shrugged. "Fang boy couldn't do shit to me Bella." Roxanne flipped her now long hair over her shoulder. She pulled the chair from my computer desk and sat back in it, kicking her feet up on my bedside table and leaning back on two legs. She ran her sharpened nails against the red stained wood of the chair and smirked. "Elementals are the balance keepers of the world. Elementals are immortals, much like your fiancé," Roxanne said, shuddering at the last word. "We check up on all of the immortals and mortals alike, to make sure the world is in order."

I looked at her like she had asked me to do the polka, naked, in the middle of Forks High School. Roxanne smirked and poked my nose. I wiggled it and, despite myself, smiled. Roxy smiled back at me and pulled me from Edward's grasp and I heard Edward hiss. I hugged Roxanne's curvy lithe figure and smiled.

"We will be going to see Carlisle and the rest of your family tomorrow. I need to see Jacob as well," I gasped as she spoke and she just smiled, "Bells, if you can understand and accept blood sucker here, then everything will be alright, sugar." She smiled softly, blowing out of the door, shutting it behind her. I stood there, stuck in between curiosity and unhappiness.

Edward sat on the bed, his face was blank but his eyes had turned to a fiery gold, almost red around the edges. I kissed him softly on the lips, lying back on the bed, pulling him with me. He calmed down slowly, melting into the kissing with me.

"It will all be okay in the morning." Edward moaned loudly and snuggled up to me, mumbling about crazy women and cursing whatever god created love. I smacked him playfully and slowly let sleep take over me.


	4. Chapter 4

Sorry about the delay guys! :( Please don't hate! I've had a very rough time lately and have had no motivation at all! No more excuses though! Thanks for the reviews! More please?:)

4

Meeting

The

Family

The next morning approached as usual. I woke up alone with the lingering scent of Edward on my pillow. I got up and began to dress, listening for knocks on the window or for any movement across the hallway. As I was finishing my hair and make-up and picking up things in my room, though, Edward didn't arrive back. It was odd. Edward is an extremely punctual pers-, well vampire, and usually stuck to a normal schedule.

While I was mulling this all over though, I heard a chuckle behind me and turned to see Roxanne standing in my doorway. I smiled as she walked in, closing the door.

"Bells, he's not coming this morning. He's speaking with his . . . family." I could tell by the tone in her voice, she wasn't found of them, or the way they were. I simply shook my head not ready for a headache at eight in the morning and instead took this time to look her over.

Roxanne definitely looked different today. Her hair was longer, almost to her knees, and her eyes were no longer blue but a fierce red, like Edward's when he's thirsty. She wasn't wearing anything near what she was in yesterday. Today she donned a long white silky dress that had long arms that flowed out. Her feet were bare and she looked so calm.

She smiled at me and giggled. I smiled back. "This is technically the Elementals traditional garb. I find it rather plain and old school for my tastes, but for this situation, I feel it suits." She said spinning around, her skirt flowing around her body.

"You said that word again, Elemental. Can we discuss what that really is because I may be used to wolves and vampires but this is a WHOLE different story," I said slowly, sitting down on the floor leaning against my bed. Roxy almost looked pained at this. She sighed softly and sat down as well. She placed her fingers against her forehead and rubbed that spot slowly.

"It's not a particularly exciting story but I suppose it is necessary for you, Bella." Roxy never spoke this soft or this eloquently or this polite for that matter. _'Fabulous,'_ I thought to myself as I felt a very long and interesting story about to be told by my favorite cousin.

"Bells, you have to understand and try not to be upset with me. I would have loved to have told you all about this before but I was sworn by an oath, not to tell anyone unless necessary. Believe me, it would have been nice to have someone in my corner." She said softly, her eyes shifting to a sad grey, like a storm cloud in brewing. I put my hand on her knee and smiled softly at her.

"Roxy, you know I love you and I can understand completely. Immortals sure like their privacy." Roxanne laughed at that, getting me to laugh as well. She smiled at me once more before another long deep sigh. She reminded me of a skydiver, taking a plunge to their deaths.

"When I was born, I was chosen by the other elementals to be the next True Elemental. I am one of four that have control of all elements, water, earth, fire, air, and animals. We are the ones who protect the innocent as best we can from being harmed without interfering with fate. When the Elders came to tell my father, he didn't want any part of me then. He told me that I killed my mother and that I was a freak. But as we all know, he is an alcoholic. That's why everyone in the family thought I did as I please. That's why I didn't come with my father to family functions." She gave me a very weak smile, her eyes filling up with tears that had been unshed for almost ten years.

"A few months ago, right when I turned sixteen, an Elder took me underneath her wing. She became my mother. She taught me everything I know." With that she smiled, a little stronger and more hopeful this time, and snapped her fingers. A wind blew through my room, warm but subtle and fresh, against my skin and looked to see if the window was open. She snapped her fingers again and it stopped. Roxanne then started to rub her hands together, then holding her hands palm up, fire ignited in her hands. I sat my mouth open like a gapping fish as she blew it out. Then she rubbed just her finger tips together and produced a rose. After handing it to me, my mouth still hanging open, she spun her hands around themselves, in a circle and produced a small pool of water by her knees.

She made it disappear and looked up at me with her large eyes looking almost scared. But that couldn't be, my cousin was the strongest and fiercest person I knew. She just shook her head and sighed. "It's hard to be okay with showing powers, when your father doesn't even want you." My heart broke for her. She had never known her mother and her father didn't care. I hugged her fiercely and held her close.

"You've always been my best friend," I said softly, rubbing her back. She pulled back and smiled at me. She stood up slowly, me, following her suit. Roxanne smoothed out the imaginary wrinkles in her dress and nodded her head. She oozed sophistication and sensibility. She smiled at me and winked.

"Well, I think it is time that I met your fiancé's family."

Fantastic.

Though Roxanne insisted that we could 'fly' to the Cullen's home, I assured her that riding in a car would be better for aesthetics. She raised a brow at me and I rolled my eyes.

"Charlie will wonder if your car and my truck are still here." I had to laugh at her. She made an O with her mouth at this. She could be such a blonde at times. I shook my head and walked towards my truck but was stopped short by her hand on my shoulder. I looked up at her and frowned.

"I'm not riding in that," she said bluntly, scrunching her nose at my truck. I frowned more. I loved my beat up old truck. She was my baby. But I conceded as gracefully as possible, which meant huffing and pouting as I agreed reluctantly, and followed her to her Lamborghini.

But I noticed as I walked behind her, that she really didn't walk. Roxanne seemed to just glide. She looked so ghostly beautiful it was like watching an angel. She looked at me weird when she reached her car and I was still back at my truck. I shook my head quickly and ran across the yard, yanking up the car's butterfly door and smiled at her.

I pointed at the head and cocked my head at Roxy. "Betty Boop," I asked, raising an eyebrow at her. She smiled lightly and flicked a switch on the dashboard. In a second, the whole image was gone, like an eraser had come across the black top.

"It's like henna for your car." Roxanne spoke like everyone knew about this. I just nodded my head, shocked at how fast it disappeared. She smiled at me and pulled out of the drive way and on to the road.

It had rained again, big surprise, but in her Lamborghini it looked like black sea, like deep black water not tar. I smiled at her, loving the feel of the leather seat and the soft thump of the bass in the back seat. She smiled back and hit third gear without a hitch. She sped through the trees but this felt nothing like the Porsche. Yes, it was twice as loud, but it was three times as smooth. We were moving across the road, gliding or flying or hovering. I didn't care what we called it. It just felt amazing.

I didn't even have to guide her to where the Cullen's home was. By the time I got over the feel of the car, I realized we were pulling into the Cullen's drive. I was about to ask but then decided against it. Must be an Elemental thing.

As we parked, we saw the whole Cullen clan standing on the front porch, sullen and almost in fear. I climbed out first, making sure that I closed the door correctly before running up the steps towards Edward. He looked so serious and didn't even acknowledge me as I hugged him. I gave his hand a slight squeeze and he squeezed back slightly but remained sullen.

Roxanne, however, looked amazingly graceful as she stepped out of the car. The door slid down into place without her help and she was, once again, gliding over the lawn and up the stairs in front of the Cullen clan. She smiled lightly at them before speaking softly.

"Hello Cullen's. I am Roxanne, True Elemental." The Cullen's all bowed lightly at the mention of her title, even Emmett and Rosalie. I was truly surprised at how much the Cullen's seem to fear and respect her and her title.

Carlisle stepped forward and bowed once more, "Welcome to our home, Madame." Roxanne nodded her head and winked at me before stepping through them and walking through the threshold. The clan all followed in behind her, each of the patting my shoulder or whispering, 'We knew there was something about you that was of our world,.' Well, glad they could tell!


End file.
